Various embodiments described herein relate to computer systems, methods and program products, and more particularly to systems, methods and computer program products for monitoring performance and efficiency of computer servers.
A data center is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components. Data centers are proliferating across the world with the increase in use of technology, such as the Internet, virtualization and cloud computing. A data center can provide advantages, such as hosting large numbers of computers, commonly referred to as “servers”, in a small space, which can also provide simplified cabling, a controlled environment (such as air conditioning and fire suppression), redundant or backup power supplies and security. Large data centers are industrial operations that can consume as much electricity as a small town. The primary influencer of this power consumption generally is the server. Thus, as server volumes grow, the overall power consumption of the data center may also continue to grow.
A data center may house many different types of servers, from different manufacturers, using different generations of technology and/or having different capabilities. The layout of Servers in a rack and organization of racks in an aisle varies from data center to data center.